Family, Hogwarts, and Warblers
by Erin da half-vamp demi god
Summary: What would happen if Blaine and Harry were brothers? Blaine was born a year before Harry, put up for adoption in the U.S. and then found by Sirius to be introduced back to harry while he's in his Fifth year at Hogwarts, and Harry will need Blaine's help.


**Yeah… I realize that I've been basically ignoring my fan fiction account… yeah it's rather sad. But I've decided to make a sort of 'come back' with this story! I've turned into a major glee fan, and I do realize that this might just be a little too ridiculous but I just really had the urge to write about glee and Harry Potter. So here it is.**

Harry walked towards the crowded kitchen room, his thoughts swirling around what had been happening recently. He'd been taken to the Order of the Phoenix HQ, getting ready to go to his own trial about using magic outside of school… but only because there were dementors that had almost kissed him and his cousin Dudley. There was no way to stop a dementor attack without using the patronus charm, and when one appeared, a wizard was allowed to use the spell without getting punished.

But this time… Harry was in big trouble. The Boy-Who-Lived was about to find himself in a courtroom with no idea about what he was doing. Whatever he had planned on saying he didn't practice so he wouldn't stumble and look like a fool in front of the Ministry… basically he was depending on Dumbledore to save him by providing all the speech needed for this trial.

There was no need for him to be worried but when he heard the words, "Shut up you morons! He's coming!" Harry suddenly got rather defensive, and he wondered what was so important to not tell the boy who was supposed to save them from Voldemort.

Harry stopped right outside the door, peering in to see Mrs. Weasley and Sirius glaring at each other once again, Fred and George muttering under their breaths about a new product for their new joke shop, a few Order members lingering around awkwardly, and Hermione and Ron sitting at the table keeping their eyes on the table and heads drooped low… as if ashamed for something they'd done. But there was one boy that Harry didn't notice… he had black curly hair, cut short on his head, green eyes, and he was pretty short, but besides the fact that he was a bit more muscular than Harry… he could've sworn the two of them were brothers.

"Hello Harry," Sirius smiled standing up from his chair to greet Harry as he lingered in the door frame. Molly sent an irritated glance towards Sirius, as if trying to tell him that this was a very bad idea… but it was as if she hadn't had a choice but to go alone with whatever Sirius was about to tell Harry.

As Sirius reached Harry, he placed a hand on his back and guided him into the room, sitting him down at the table right across from the boy Harry didn't know. The other guy looked back at Sirius with an expression that was full of confusion, his thick eye brows scrunched together and pulled up, a frown on his face. As if he was as confused as Harry was with why he was here.

Sirius clasped his hands together and smiled at the two look-alikes, "Well… I think I'm right." he nodded, his wild untamed hair going everywhere.

"Right about what!" Molly asked angrily, "First you bring a muggle into the house randomly, second you walk around muttering nonsense about, finding the right boy finally. And third, you look like a madman again because of how much your smiling!" Harry wasn't sure if this was a bad thing or a good thing… but everyone else seemed to be as un-included as himself.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, finally looking up from the dark brown table, "I mean about him being 'the one'?" she looked at the unknown muggle that still sat across silently from Harry.

"Ah that's just the thing!" Sirius exclaimed, "This boy is the one! Come here, Harry, you," he waved a spot next to where he was standing, and Harry stood up as the other muggle boy did. The two of them making their ways across the room to stand next to Sirius next to each other. "Do you not see it!" he gestured towards them.

Truth was… the two boys looked very identical. The only difference was that Harry was a little bit taller than the other boy, and that he had straight hair that stuck up, while the other boy had curly hair that was flat on his head… even if it looked like it was gelled there to keep it from sticking up and out.

"What? They look alike." Fred pointed out.

"And what does that have to do with anything…?" George continued.

"It's not like… they're… related." Fred said… realizing that what he said was most likely true, "Are they related?"

Harry turned towards Sirius to see him smile with pride, "Yes they are! Harry, meet your older brother… Blaine Anderson. And Blaine Anderson, meet your younger brother, Harry Potter." The whole room stood staring at Sirius with a shocked expression on their faces, Harry turned back towards Blaine… realizing that he did seem a little familiar. From the glance he'd earned from the mirror of Erised of his parents… he could see that Blaine did have his fathers hair… jet black and gelled just so it would stay flat on his head, his mothers eyes, bright green and almond sized.

"Well… uh… good to meet you then Harry," Blaine greeted awkwardly, holding his hand out towards his little brother, smiling nervously. But secretly… Blaine was wondering about Harry's life… Blaine had grown up in the muggle world, but in the muggle world with a witch and wizard as parents. Teaching him small bits. But no one had ever told him that he had a little brother. Blaine had gone from worrying about Kurt and how he was holding up without him there in Ohio for a month, to wondering about why he'd never been told about having a little brother.

**Haha, good come-back? Bad? Amazing? Pathetic? Oh also I would love it if you would tell me what stories I should discontinue and delete and which ones I should keep… I'm rather curious on which ones you want me to update and which ones you don't want me to update… because I'm pretty sure a few of them look like utter crap compared to this. Well… R&R!**


End file.
